Fresh Perspective (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve helps Cody gain fresh perspective on some unfinished business.


**Summary: **Steve helps Cody gain fresh perspective on some unfinished business.

**Notes:** Thanks to Mari and Sammy as always, and HUGE thanks to SuperSammy for Cody's initiatives!

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for your amazing support. Your reactions to Steve/Cody stories over the years have always been particularly heartwarming for me. Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

_Fresh Perspective (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"So how's it feel, Mr. Associate Degree?" Steve asked as he and Cody sat down at one of their favorite restaurants.

Cody grinned. "Feels pretty great."

"I know graduation is technically Saturday," Steve continued, "but finals are done, all your projects are finished …" His voice trailed off when he noticed Cody's smile fall slightly. "What is it?"

Cody shook his head. "Nothing," he said. "I mean, yeah, I'm really happy and proud to have finished my Associate's, and I'm looking forward to transferring to UH in the fall, it's just that …"

Steve waited, knowing that Cody often needed a moment to put his thoughts into words, just like Steve himself did.

"You remember I told you I was working on three initiatives with the student senate this year?" he said finally.

"Yeah," Steve said immediately. "The study areas, the financial aid workshops, and non-traditional student outreach, right?"

Cody smiled at how Steve easily rattled off the projects. "Yeah." He sighed. "I was really excited at the start of the year, but there's been so much … red tape? Is that the right word?"

Steve nodded.

"Red tape," Cody repeated. "Once the student government agreed to take on the initiatives and we outlined our plans, it was like a never-ending series of meetings with one administration official after another, and now the school year is over and I'm graduating and I feel like I've accomplished nothing."

"Nothing?" Steve asked doubtfully.

"Well, not nothing," Cody admitted. "We did hear this week from the administration that they've budgeted for a contractor to do the construction on the new study rooms over the summer. And they've agreed to move some of the computers in the library to the computer lab and order larger tables for students to work on group projects."

"Cody, that's far from nothing. That's huge."

A small smile appeared on Cody's face. "It does feel pretty good. That was the issue that got me thinking about student government in the first place." He smiled wryly. "Well, got Jadon and a couple of my other friends thinking I should do it," he corrected. "I'm really glad they're making those changes."

"Changes that you fought for," Steve said. "That's really impressive, Cody."

"I just feel like there's so much more I could have done. So much more I planned to do, and there wasn't enough time."

"What stages are the other projects at?"

"Well, with the financial aid … we wanted to plan workshops and seminars in different neighborhoods and communities, not just on campus. Try to meet people where they're at, you know? That's something I learned from the governor."

Steve nodded. "I remember you telling me that. It's an excellent idea."

"Yeah, and we wanted to have staff from the financial aid office there, of course, but we also wanted to recruit student volunteers who have been through the whole process themselves to help out. Train them to work alongside the office staff. I thought that would help incoming students feel more comfortable and less stressed about the whole process, plus give the volunteers some experience they can use in their futures."

"Makes a lot of sense," Steve said.

"The dean said she thought the idea had potential, but that it would take at least another semester to implement even the first workshop." He sighed. "And for the outreach, we really wanted the focus to be on veterans and people like my mom before she went back to school. People who want to make a better life for themselves and their family, but maybe don't know that HCC has a lot of options and flexibility. You really _can_ go to school and have a job, or even two jobs, and take care of your family and everything. We wanted to have current students and alumni tell their stories. Talk about financial aid, online classes. Childcare on campus. Free tutoring for students who have been out of school a long time or need the extra help. Joseph said he could help arrange an event at the VA, and I thought we could even work with a media studies class to make videos."

"What happened?"

"Red tape. Couldn't find a media studies professor to commit a class project this semester, and we need at least one college employee at any outside event. I mean, it was a pretty ambitious campaign, I get that, but I think if I had more time … one more year, or even one more semester … but my term is up," he said with a heavy sigh.

Steve frowned. "What about the other senators in student government? It sounds like you've laid a ton of groundwork. Won't they be able to pick up the projects and run with them?"

"They should be able to, but … honestly, the people who just got elected? They're acting like student government is a game. Like they just wanted to win a popularity contest or have something good to put on a resume or transfer application. They don't have any interest in actually doing anything beyond orientation and some meet and greets. Like the most student senators can do is set up a table and hand out some flyers," he said, his frustration clear. "Plus …"

"Plus …?" Steve prompted.

Cody sighed. "Plus, I just really wanted to get these projects off the ground, you know? I hate leaving something unfinished and that's what it feels like I'm doing."

"Cody, you've accomplished a lot in your year as a student senator," Steve said seriously.

"I guess …" Cody said, not sounding completely convinced.

"You have," Steve reiterated, shifting to catch his eyes. "New study rooms and spaces big enough for students to work on group projects? In one year? Actually, in less than a year. That's a major accomplishment."

Cody nodded, a corner of his mouth lifting in a small smile. "Yeah."

"But I understand the feeling of not wanting to leave a project … or projects … incomplete."

"It just … it feels like there should be something more that I can do than leave a bunch of outlines and meeting notes and hope somebody sees it through, you know?"

"Maybe there is …" Steve said slowly, his brow furrowing in thought.

"What do you mean?"

"You're meeting with your new advisor at UH this week to select your fall classes, right?"

"Right," Cody confirmed. "I have an appointment with her on Friday."

"So talk to her about it. Maybe there's a way for you to work with the HCC student senate as an alumni advisor or something. UH and HCC are part of the same larger system, aren't they?"

Cody nodded, sitting up straighter, and Steve could practically see the wheels in his head already turning. "Maybe I could do an independent study. Financial aid workshops would benefit any student in the system, not just incoming HCC students."

"Exactly."

"And if we combine UH and HCC options in the outreach, there's even more choices for people."

Steve grinned at how Cody was already running with the idea.

"The governor might even get behind it," Cody went on. "Part of her agenda is post high school education and training."

"Excellent."

"That gives me at _least_ another two years to get a pilot program of each initiative going," Cody said excitedly. His eyes drifted toward the door as if he was about to jump up and head through it.

Steve laughed. "Can we at least order lunch before you put your plan into action?"

Cody chuckled, settling back into his chair. "Yeah. And it's your plan."

Steve shook his head. "I just saw a possible option to keep _your_ ideas going and pointed it out. Sometimes you need a fresh perspective when you've been working on something for a long time."

"Catherine says the same thing."

Steve grinned. "Where do you think I got it from?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

_Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com _

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_And find Mari on Twitter at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
